


The Potion Makers by H. Granger

by cordeliadelayne



Series: lupin100 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon character deaths, Community: lupin100, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for lupin100's “portraits” challenge in 2006.





	The Potion Makers by H. Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin100's “portraits” challenge in 2006.

“You need to chop it much finer than that,” Snape retorted sharply.

“Would you like to do this yourself?” Lupin snapped. Hurt silence was his only answer. “I’m sorry, Severus, that was uncalled for. Finer you said?”

But Snape sullenly refused to be drawn into conversation.

Instead Lupin kept adding each ingredient with a flourish and a twist of his hips until he could practically hear Snape’s eyes roll.

“How’s that?” Lupin finally asked.

“It will do. I have to go now, I’m needed at the Ministry.”

“All right, see you later.”

Snape nodded and walked out of their portrait.  



End file.
